A new Life After PART too!!
by rinoa3
Summary: R/R


  


~*A new life after Part two*~

Okay here you all are. I made a part 2 so i hope yall enjoy it   
And E-mail me and tell me what ya thought of it ^^

By : Rinoa.   
E-mail : lilly_girl38@hotmail.com   
Rate : Pg13

What happend in part 1 : well as you all know Sakura and Li were prince and princess of clow and could not go home until   
the birth of their first child. (weird huh?) Well anyway a stange women came and gave sakura a mirror that could show her   
anything. Then she got a little homesick. But then a few days later a strange man came to the kingdom and wanted sakuras powers but   
only took some of her enegry. Then he came back when Sakura was eight months pregnant and told her that he would take the baby on its   
First birhday the day that they would be going back home.....But they decided to take the baby with them and the man came back just after they   
left.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   


Sakura and Li had found their own apartment and had been liveing their for a year now. And their baby girl Crystal is now two years old.   
but Sakura and Li would still think about the clow kingdom now and then.

Sakura : Li how do you think the kingdom is doing?

Li : im sure its fine Sakura.

Sakura : but how do you know that?

Li : I just do that's all.

Sakura : Hey Li. How about we go see our friend's today.

Li : Why?

Sakura : because i want too.

Li : So your point being?

Sakura : No point. I just want to see our friends. Its been a long time you know.

Li : I guess.

Sakua sighed.

Li : What?

Sakura : Li get the baby and let's go.

Li : Fine.

Li then walked into another room and came out holding Crystal in his arms.

Li : lets go!

Sakura : Okay.

*^*^*^*^*^*^   


Sakura and Li walked up to Madison's door step and knocked.

Sakura : I cant wait to see her.

Li : Yeah lets jump for joy.

Sakura then elbowd Li in the ribs.

Li : ow! hey i was jokeing.

Then a girl with long grey hair in a pony tail opended the door.

Girl : May i help you?

Sakura : Madison?

Madison : Do i know you?

Sakura : Madison its me Sakura!

Madison then hugged Sakura in joy.

Madison : Sakura i missed you so much! How have you been?

Sakura : Just fine thanks. How about you?

Madison : Fine. (sees the baby.) Who's this little sweety.

Sakura : This is Crystal.

Madison : Is she yours?

Sakura and Li nodded.

Madison : and that must be you Li.

Li : no REALLY?

Sakura : Li!!

Li : sorry.   


Madison giggled.

Madison : Why dont you come in.

Li / Sakura : Thanks.

*^*^*^*^*^   


So Madison had Li and Sakura in for a nice hot cup of tea. And they sat for hours chatting and talking about the past and the clow card's.

Sakura : So madison how is the rest of our friends doing?

Madison : great! Nikki got married.

Sakura : Really? to who?

Madison : Zacery.

Sakura : Wow! really?

Madison nodded.

Sakura : How about you Madison?

Madison : Nope. Im not married yet.

Sakura : Yet?

Madison : Nevermind. (laughs.)

Li : Sakura what time is it?

Sakura : 4:00. Why?

Li : didint you say you wanted to visit Rita at 4: 00?

Sakura : I forgot!!!! Well we better go see you tomorrow madison.

Then they ran out the door.

Madison : um....Bye.

*^*^*^^**^^*   


Li : Well today was a pretty boring day.

Sakura : Now Li.

Li : Well it was. Nikki would just not stop talking.

Sakura giggled.

Crysta : hehehe....

Li smiled at Crystal.

Li : *smileing* What are you laughing at silly.

Crystal just looked at Li and giggled.

Sakura smiled at this.

*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Meanwhile........

Back at the clow kingdom the Evil man was beganing to take over the kingdom. He was known as Charles.

Charles : Get me somthing to drink!

Servent : Y-yes sir.

Gard : We cant find the baby anywhere sir.

Charles : hmmm maybe they took it with them. (yells at the gard) DONT JUST STAN THERE FIND AWAY TO GET THEM TO COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL!!!!!A

Gard : Y-es s-sir right away sir.

Charles : What fools. But soon with the baby and princess in my hands nothing can stop me!!! (laughs evilly)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

*Later that night*

Sakura and Li were sleeping soundly when somthing woke Sakura up. Then she sat up in her bed.

Sakura : ~thinking~ whats with this weird feeling i have.....Could it be? ..is the clow kingdom in danger? hmmmm what do i do?

Li then woke up.

Li : ~rubbing his eyes~ Sakura what is it?

Sakura : i have a weird feeling about somthing......

Li : what is it?

Sakura : i have a feeling that the clow kingdom need's us.

Li : ~whines~ Now?

Sakura : Im not sure....

Li : Sakura well talk about this in the morning.

Sakura nodded her head and went back to sleep.   


*^*^*^*^*^*^   


Li : hmm i see what you mean.

Sakura : should we go back?

Li : Maybe. but how would we get there? And what about Crystal?

Sakura : Madison can watch her.

Li : okay but....We need to find a way there.

Sakura : well think of somthing we just have too!

Li hugged sakura.

Li : calm down sakura....Its okay.

Sakura then had little tears in her eyes.

Sakura : we just have to go back . (yells ) I WANNA GO BACK!!!!!

Then all of a suddon......~FLASH~ sakura and Li were gone.   
  


~kncok ~ knock~

Madison : Sakura...?....Li?

Madison then opend the door.

Madison : hmm its unlcoked.

Madison then herd the baby crying.

Madison : Huh?

*^*^*^*^   
  


Sakura and Li then landed in front of their kingdom in their prince and princess outfits but when they saw the kingdom......

Sakura : Oh no...........

Li : Our kingdom......

Sakura and Li looked in fear.

There castle was all back and there were dark grey coulds over it.

Sakura : O-our.....home.

Li : That man is going to pay!

Sakua nodded.

Sakura : you said it Li.

Li : lets go.

Sakura : Right!

*^*^*^*^*

When they opened the large doors. They saw the man from 2 years ago laughing away in Li's chair.

Li : YOU!!!!

The man looked at them and smiled evily.

Charles : well , well , well you have come back to me.

Sakura (angry.) What have you done to our home?!?!

Charles : Your home? hahaha i dont see your name on it!

Li : thats not the point! We want you to leave!

Charles : Not until i get what i want!

Li : And that would be?

Charles : Your wife.

Li : Wife? were not married yet.

Charles : you have a child and are not married yet? Ha! i pitty you.

Sakura : shut up!

Charles : and were is this little child of joy?

Li : nevermind that! shes were you cant get her!!!!

Charles : gards take him away. (points to Li.)

Sakura then hugged Li.

Sakura : no! i wont let you.

Then one of the gards pulled sakura aside.

Sakura : NO LET ME GO!!!!! LI!!!

The gards then took li away.

Charles : Now for you my dear.........

*^*^*^*^*^*^   


The gard them threw Li into the dungon.

Li : let me out of here! Where are my gards?!

Gard : behind you.

Li looked behind him and saw 3 of his gards.

Li : are you guys okay?

Gard : yes sir. But im worried for the princess.

Li : so iam....

Gard 2 : dont worry my lord well get her back.

Li : what is he going to do to her?

Gard 1 : he will try and get her to be his wife.

Li : WHAT??!! WHY!?!?!

Gard 3 : so he can rule this land.

Li : STILL!!!!!

Gard 2 : calm down my lord.

Li : how can i calm down when that man has my girlfriend!

Li then went into tears.

Li : Sakura........

*^*^*^*^*   


Charles : I will your little price go if....

Sakura : If what?

Charles : you must marry me.

Sakura : what! never!

Charles : you have no choice!

Sakura : i will never marry a jerk like you!

Chalres : oh yes you will.......

Sakura : oh no i wont! Li will never allow it!

Charles : if you dont. Then i will have Li killed.

Sakura : y-you would never.....

Charles : yes i would and i will...Thats if you dont marry me.

Sakura : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!   


*^*^*^*^*^*   


Li herd sakura scream.

Li : sakura...no HES HURTING HER!!!!

Gard : there must be a way we can get out.

Li : How?

Gard 2 : lets cut the bars.

Gard : good idea.

Li : okay great!!!

Gard : or...........

*^*^*^*^*^   


Charles : gard have the wedding set for tomorrow....

Sakura : TOMORROW!?!

Charles : somthing wrong my dear?

Sakura : no..............

Sakura : ~thinking~ now i have to marry him...cuz if i dont he will kill Li. Oh Li how i miss you....

Charles : soon we shall be married dear. (laughs in his evil way.)

Sakura : dumb ass....

Charles : you say somthing?

Sakura : um no...

*^*^*^*^   
  


Li : what is it?

Gard : i think i just over herd them threw this vent.

Li : what did he say?

Gard : The wedding is tomorrow.

Li : WHAT?!?! NO!!!

Gard : sorry lord.

Li : we must think fast!!

Gard 2 : yes sir.

Gard : what do we do?

Li : tomorrow when the other gard comes to feed us well..........   


*^*^*^*^*^*

> next day

Mean gard : okay heres your food.

Gard : hey sir this kid fainted.

The mean gard came in to have a look then....

~HIT , PUNCH~

He was out cold.

Li then stood up.

Li : good job!

Gard 2 : anything for you my lord.

Li : lets go and get my girl!

*^*^*^*^*^*

Charles : the wedding is starting soon....my dear.

Sakura : *sighs sadly*. hmmm..............

Voice : GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!

Charles : who?

Voice : iam Li!

Sakura then ran into Lis arms.

Sakura : Li.........

Li : dont worry Sakura im here.

Charles : you wanna fight kid?

Li : you bet i do!

Charles : well then..........bring it on!

Li : you bet i wil.

Li then made a huge light around the man.

Li : clow of magic show this man we mean business!!

Charles : AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Sakura : Clow of love shot an arrow of hope and love!!

Then a pink arrow hit the man.

Charles : arrggg!!!!!

Sakura / Li : CLOW FINISH HIM!

Then a huge blast made him blow to picese!

Sakura : That was easy.

Li : yeah it was.

Sakura and Li then kissed each other the lips and then....

~FLASH~ they were gone.

^*^*^*^*^*^*   


Madison : (holding crystal) i wonder were they are.

~FLASH~

Madison : hey were where you too?

Li : No where.

Sakura : hows my baby?

Madison : shes fine. So what happend?

Sakura : its a looooooooooooooong story madison....

Li : yep.

Madison : well lets hear it.

Sakura and li then sat down and told madison on what happend.

^*^*^*^**^

THE END.   
or is it?.....   


Well i hope you liked that. It was the best i could do for this next chapter. ^.^ But thats it!!! hehehe be sure to E-mail me if you liked it!!!!

~*Rinoa*~   
  



End file.
